We're A Family Now
by Witch's Runes
Summary: Alice has a vision about Ivy, Olivia, and her father coming to Forks. However, when she tells everyone, Esme can't help but keep the true story about her past hidden. Esme is hiding something from everyone. But when Nessie befriends the twins, secrets are shared, and Esme's forced to reveal what really happened in her past. 10 yrs after BD! R&R please!


**Hi everyone:**

 **Okay, so I thought about this, and I think that it's going to turn out alright... I hope.**

 **Anyway, this is another crossover, however, this one is a Twilight/My Sister the Vampire, I know right!**

 **This story takes place a few years after the books, Ivy and Olivia are happy to have found each other. However, Ivy's dad has decided to go on a trip, and he's taking Ivy with him. He's asked Ivy if her twin wants to come, in which Olivia says yes.**

 **Meanwhile, in Forks, Alice has a vision, however, when she's done telling her family, Esme never excepted to see him again. Especially the twins!**

 **Hope this story turns out great!**

* * *

 **We're A Family Now**

 **1**

Olivia Abbott, stood beside her sister, Ivy, in front of Ivy's father, who was pacing in front of them both.

Olivia, who was going with Ivy and her father for a trip, asked Mr. Vega, looking up at him, "Mr. Vega, where are we going?"

It had been only a few days after Ivy had told her that she and her father would be moving, however, they wouldn't be moving to Europe, instead, they would be moving to the United States. Olivia, at first, didn't want to believe it, but over the next few days, it had become clear that it was true, that her twin sister and her Father were, in fact, moving away.

Luckily for Olivia, she would also be going with them, they had convinced her parents to let her go with them, to her great satisfaction, they both said yes, and so she was allowed to go with them.

It was a day before they were too leave, however, as Mr. Vega looked over at her, all he could say was, "We're going to the United States."

Ivy asked her Father, "What's there, Father?"

Mr. Vega, who had never mention to his daughters the real reason for moving to Forks, shifted uncomfortably, he had been hiding this from the girls ever since they were born, it had been almost sixteen years, now that he thought about it.

It wasn't that Mr. Vega had raised one of the twins, but he had also tried to remind himself that one day, he would see her again. He had only loved one female vampire all his life, she was the one who had made his life full of meaning. She had given his children, she had announced that the girls should be apart from each other, and so, he had given one of the girls away, in order to keep his family safe.

Not long after that, his wife had been killed, he couldn't forget that night, the sight of her dead body on the ground, the fire surrounding her, and with her last breath, she whispered his name.

After that night, he had made sure that Olivia would be safe, once he knew that she was safe, he had taken Ivy with him, and they fled, never to be heard from ever again.

It wasn't until a few months ago, that Ivy and Olivia had reunited once more, they had become a pair, after meeting Olivia, he had finally decided that they would be good for each other.

All he said was, not looking at the girls, "I've got to meet someone there."

How much longer would he have to lie to them? How much longer could he keep the truth from them?

* * *

 _Forks, Washington:_

Esme Cullen, proud 'mother' to six wonderful 'children', was in her and Carlisle's room, when suddenly, she heard Alice shout, "FAMILY MEETING!"

Shaking her head, she zoomed down, once she was sitting next to Carlisle, Bella asked, "What is it now, Alice?"

Alice said, looking around, "I had a vision. Something's about to change, I fear that one of us is hiding something..."

Esme asked, "What did you see?"

Alice sighed, and said, "Two girls and a young man, they were like a family, but one of the girls was a human, while the other was a vampire. The young man, however, was confused about something."

Esme couldn't speak, she was shocked, she could only say, "Tell us more about this little family."

Alice said, "The man had once lost his wife, they both had agreed to keep one of the girls away, so he had placed one of the girls into hiding, while he had fled with the other."

Esme couldn't believe what she was hearing, she couldn't believe that he would return, she only whispered, looking away from everyone, "... How...? But I'd thought... No, of course not... But, what if... No..."

Edward asked, looking at Esme, "Esme, are you alright? Your thoughts are kind of-"

Esme shot him a heated glare, and she snapped, her gold eyes narrowing, "Yes, I'm affright... Quite picking at my mind!"

Everyone stared at her, it took her about a second to realize what she'd just did, she shut her eyes, fighting back the 'tears' that she knew wouldn't actually shed, she didn't know what had happened after that night, all she knew was that her babies had once been separated from each other, but what actually made it more worse, was the fact that he was still out there, after all these years apart.

It wasn't that she'd loved Carlisle, she would always have a special place for him in her unseated heart, but she couldn't, nor wouldn't, forget about the man whom she'd was destined to be with. He was the one who, not only became much more than the boy next door, but he was the one who had brought her into this world, not only that, but he had asked her hand in marriage, and had given her a set of twins to call their own.

All she could do was breath slowly, opening her eyes, and she said, "Anything else?"

Alice said, "Esme, is something wrong?"

Esme only said, "Anything else we should know about this little family, Alice?"

Alice looked around, they all were worried about their 'mother', even Carlisle, who placed a gentle hand on Esme's shoulder, and all she said was, "All I saw was that when he had first saw us, he sort of went in a frenzy over you... Esme, do you know-"

Esme stood up suddenly, shaking her head once more, she turned, and fled the house, with a look of regret on her pale face.

How long would it take for her to reveal the true story about her past? How much more of the lies can she take before cracking?

* * *

 **I'm so sorry, but I'm forced to start over with a few of my stories that had been removed from here...**

 **Hope this chapter turned out great!**

 **Review!**

 **Witch's Runes**


End file.
